


Die Nacht in Jackson Hole

by papirossy



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Drei Jahre unerwiderte Liebe und eine Nacht in Jackson Hole. Über den Schmerz des Zusammenkommens!





	Die Nacht in Jackson Hole

Jackson Hole. 2014.  
  
Es war wie im Ferienlager. Nur ein Bett. Lee lachte. Betrunken vom Punsch der Wirtin.  
  
„Hast du ein Wort von dem verstanden, was sie gesagt hat?“  
      
„Nein, ich dachte du hast. Du hast die ganze Zeit genickt und Fragen gestellt.“  
  
„Ich war eben höflich.“  
  
Schläfrig lachten und zischelten sie sich durch das Gespräch. Lee konnte die Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Der spitzen Nase, den Fältchen an den Rändern seiner Augen und der geraden Zahnreihe. Sie trugen beide Bart. Es könnte aufregend werden, wenn er ihn...  
  
Lee schwieg verträumt. Er war es gewohnt ihm nahe zu sein, ohne ihn zu berühren. Es war wie eine Mutprobe. Wer schafft es, seine Hand am längsten über die Gasflamme zu halten? Doch allmählich verbrannte er sich.  
  
„Dafür haben wir sie aber ganz schön lang reden lassen.“  
  
„Ja...“  
  
  
***  
  
  
September 2011. Da sahen sie sich zum ersten Mal.  
  
Erst in einem Anproberaum im Vorbeigehen. Ein Mann mit dunklem Bart und strahlender Rüstung. Ein fester Händedruck, Blick in kristallblaue Augen, eine Stimme wie aus Holz geschnitzt.  
  
„Hi! Richard.“  
  
„Freut mich. Lee.“  
  
Später im Read Through. Der Mann mit der dunklen Stimme konnte auch lächeln. Wenn auch nur kurz. Lee wandte seinen Blick ab und sah gleich wieder hin. Interessant, dieser Richard. So interessant, dass er Carter nicht von ihm erzählte. Nicht davon, wie es zwischen ihnen in ihrer ersten und einzigen Szene geknistert hatte. Und auch nicht von dem Essen danach.  
  
„Hey, äh, was machst du jetzt, willst du vielleicht was essen?“  
  
Lee bildete sich ein, dass Richard etwas nervös war. Seine etwas zu langen kurzen Haare waren wild und verschwitzt, nachdem man ihm die Perücke vom Kopf geschält hatte.  
  
„Was essen? Sicher, lass uns was essen.“  
  
„Okay, ich, äh, geh mich kurz frisch machen. Sagen wir gegen acht? Ich such uns was raus.“  
  
Lee war viel zu früh und fühlte sich etwas unwohl, als er dort so alleine in dem piekfeinen Restaurant saß. Sie hatten sogar einen Pianisten. Doch als er da so saß und dem Geklimper lauschte, spürte er etwas, das er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte: Sein Herz klopfen. Mit zittrigen Händen goss er sich Wasser ein und lachte über sich selbst.  
  
Richard sah gut aus, als er etwas gehetzt durch die Tür trat und den Raum absuchte. Schwarze Lederjacke, T-Shirt, Bleu de Chanel. Der Bart etwas zerrupft und auf seinen Lippen ein entwaffnendes Lächeln. Charmant, ohne Zweifel, aber auch etwas zurückhaltend. Lee stand abrupt auf und sie küssten sich links und rechts auf die französische Art. Barthaare kratzten an seiner Wange. Wie seltsam.  
  
Sie waren schüchtern. Wie auf dem Schulhof.  
  
Wein floss, Geschichten wurden erzählt, Blicke wurden immer länger. Und gerade, als Lee sein Jackett nach seiner Geldbörse absuchte, kam Richard ihm zuvor. „Ist schon okay.“  
  
„Oh, wow, danke!“  
  
War das ein Date? Lee war sich bis zum Schluss nicht sicher. Richard sah aus, als würden er ihn küssen wollen, und Lee lachte es schüchtern weg. „Also, bis morgen. Vielleicht?“ Und stieg ins Taxi.  
  
Drei verpasste Anrufe von Carter. Er rief nicht zurück. Wollte allein sein, doch machte die Rechnung ohne Evie, die auf dem Sofa ihres Apartments lag. Er setzte sich zu ihr und knetete gedankenverloren ihre Füße. Er sagte nichts, aber seine Wangen glühten.  
  
„Na, da hatte wohl jemand einen schönen Abend?“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
Sie hatten keine gemeinsamen Szenen mehr, drehten immer aneinander vorbei. Thorin saß im Verlies, was sollte man machen? Ein paar Tage später reiste Lee ab.  
  
Am Flughafen las er bei einem Sandwich und einem Becher Kaffee seine Nachricht.  
  
_Sorry, es war schwierig die letzten Tage. Brauchte etwas Zeit für mich. Bist du schon weg?_  
  
_Yap. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen._  
  
_Ah, verdammt!_  
  
Lee merkte erst jetzt, dass er grinste.  
  
_Bin im Juni wieder da._  
  
Es bahnte sich etwas an.  
  
Sie schickten sich Nachrichten. Belangloses. Fotos von ihrem Mittagessen, ihren Füßen. Tauschten ihre Lieblingssongs aus. Das ist übrigens der Song, von dem ich gesprochen habe. Und Lee lauschte verträumt mitten in der Nacht, sein schlafender Partner neben ihm, schickte einen Smiley zurück, während Carter sich hinter ihm genervt wälzte. „Lee, bitte!“  
  
Unsinnige Mitternachtsbekenntnisse.  
  
_Ich mag meine Stimme nicht._  
  
Kleine Flirts.  
  
_Wie spät ist es bei dir?_  
  
_Kurz nach neun. Bei dir?_  
  
_Willst du nicht wissen._  
  
Es war kurz nach drei. Lee hing barfuß auf der Fensterbank und starrte in die neondurchflutete New Yorker Nacht, nebenan der schlafende Partner.  
  
_Musst du nicht ins Bett?_  
  
_Hm. Keine Lust._  
  
_Warum nicht?_  
  
Lee kaute nervös auf seinen Fingernägeln. Eine Angewohnheit, die er eigentlich längst abgelegt hatte. Er fing an zu tippen, korrigierte sich, verwarf seine Antwort. Dann tippte er von vorn. Gekrümmte Daumen huschten über das Display.  
  
_Es liegt der falsche Mann in meinem Bett._  
  
Er hielt die Luft an, spürte sein Herz klopfen. Ein Gefühl, nach dem man süchtig werden konnte. Der Adrenalin-Junkie in ihm drückte auf Senden. Dann warf er das Handy bei Seite, stand auf und fuhr sich keuchend durch die Haare. Er ging ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und starrte minutenlang in den Spiegel. Der Kragen seines T-Shirts war von Wasser durchsogen, Haarspitzen hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht.  
  
„Gott, was hast du getan?“, faselte er und grinste manisch.  
  
Im Wohnzimmer wartete sein Handy auf ihn. Es lag auf dem Polster der Fensterbank wie eine gekränkte Geliebte. Die grüne Lampe leuchtete vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Oh, verdammt.“  
  
Es wog schwer wie Blei, als er es nahm, und es glitt ihm fast aus seinen Fingern. Er zog eine Grimasse, als er die Nachricht las.  
  
_Schade._  
  
Er überlegte. Tippte. Traurig jetzt.  
  
_Ja._  
  
...und ging ins Bett.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Es war fast etwas peinlich, als sie sich im Juni wiedersahen. In einem Raum voller Menschen. Ausgerechnet. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich flüchtig. Er trug seine langen Thorin-Haare und das zerfetzte schwarze Tanktop dazu.  
  
Du siehst aus wie der Frontmann einer Death Metal Band, schrieb Lee später. Nervös.  
  
_Ist das was Gutes oder was Schlechtes?_  
  
_Was denkst du? ;-)_  
  
Lee machte noch Emojis auf die altmodische Art. Bei ihm hießen sie auch nicht Emojis, sondern Smileys. Er legte das Handy bei Seite, machte den Kühlschrank auf und sah ins Leere – ein paar Eier, eine halbe Avocado, ein offener Joghurtbecher, Orangensaft. Er schloss ihn und zog sein Handy aus der Gesäßtasche.  
  
_Sollen wir was essen gehen?_  
  
In seinem Bemühen verführerisch, aber nicht allzu schick zu wirken, zog er sich ein weißes Hemd an, ließ ein paar Knöpfe offen und wählte ein paar schwarze Chino-Shorts dazu. Leger!  
  
„Ich sehe aus wie ein Schuljunge“, sagte er laut, als er sich in Evies Flurspiegel betrachtete.  
  
„Allerdings!“  
  
Er erschrak und fuhr herum. Evie! Sie kam wie aus dem Nichts.  
  
„Kaum einen Tag hier und schon ein Date?“  
  
„Tja, weißt du...“  
  
„Wie läuft’s mit Carter?“  
  
„Gar nicht mehr.“  
  
Er gab Evie einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging an ihr vorbei.  
  
„Warte!“  
  
Er blieb stehen, sie zupfte einen Fussel von seinem weißen Hemd und strich es dort wieder glatt.  
  
„Grüß Richard von mir.“  
  
„Haha!“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Richard wirkte reserviert und seine Lederjacke knautschte mit jeder Bewegung.  
  
„Ich, ähm, hab mit Carter Schluss gemacht“, sagte Lee und nahm einen großen Schluck Weißwein.  
  
„Oh, gut. Das ist gut, denk ich.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ist es gut?“  
  
Lee sah ihn nervös an, wurde nicht schlau aus diesem finsteren Gesicht. Im Hintergrund das Klavier. Diesmal mit Sängerin. Träger Jazz. Torn between two lovers, feeling like a fool...  
  
In seinem Kopf sang Lee sein eigenes Lied:  
  
_Ich will mit dir zusammen sein._  
  
_Worauf warten wir?_  
  
_Ich hab dich gesehen und wusste sofort:_  
  
_Du bist es._  
  
„Und bei dir? Wie läuft’s so?“  
  
„Bei mir? Oh, ich, ähm, war die meiste Zeit hier, kurz in England, und äh, naja.“  
  
„Naja, was?“  
  
Lee grinste ihn an. War guter Dinge. Was sollte ihnen jetzt noch im Weg stehen?  
  
„Ich werde nach New York ziehen.“  
  
Lee nahm das Glas von seinen Lippen, ohne daraus getrunken zu haben.  
  
„Mit Anna.“  
  
Er stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab, erst dann rang er sich – in Ermangelung einer angemessenen Reaktion – ein Grinsen ab. Eine Grimasse des Schmerzes getarnt als Lächeln.  
  
„Gut. Das ist gut. Denke ich.“  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
Richard wirkte glücklich, erleichtert und auch etwas verwirrt.  
  
„Ja, ich-ich freu mich für dich. Wirklich!“  
  
Lee fühlte sich wie ein herrenloser Hund, der durch den Regen lief.  
  
Mürrisch hing er den ganzen Sonntagabend auf dem Sofa und tat nur so, als würde er lesen, als er mit Evie _Bridget Jones_ schaute. Sie schien richtig aufzugehen in seinem Leid, hatte Eiscreme gekauft und Gesichtsmasken angerührt.  
  
„Das ist jetzt genau das Richtige!“  
  
„Ich bin vielleicht schwul, aber noch immer keine Frau“, hatte er halbherzig protestiert und heimlich an ihrem Engagement Gefallen gefunden.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn du erst mal über deine Trennung hinwegkommst.“  
  
„Ach, Evie, du verstehst es nicht. Er ist es einfach. Ich habe ihn gesehen und es sofort gewusst: Er IST es! Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt. Das ist nicht einfach irgendeine alberne Verliebtheit.“  
  
„Nein, das wollt ich damit auch nicht sagen.“  
  
„Hach, wenn ich nur seinen Nacken sehe. So stark und gleichzeitig...“  
  
Lee streckte seine Hand aus und griff ins Leere. Dann seufzte er in sein Sofakissen, das er wie eine Wärmflasche an seine Brust gedrückt hatte. Ihm war kalt, immerzu kalt. Wenn er sich abends alleine ins Bett legte. Wenn er sich morgens die Zähne putzte, wenn er durch den Supermarkt lief, wenn er sich einen runter holte...  
  
„Hach, ich klinge wie ein verliebter Trottel!“  
  
„Nein! Nein“, wollte Evie vehement bestreiten und legte die Hand sanft auf seine Schulter, mit hochgezogenen buschigen Augenbrauen und Hundeblick sah er von seinem Kissen auf, ein herzzerreißender Anblick, „Naja, vielleicht schon ein bisschen.“  
  
Ihr Verhältnis kühlte vorübergehend ab. Lee hegte keinen Groll, suchte aber auch nicht aktiv das Gespräch. Sich abzulenken war mit diesem Set und diesen Kollegen auch kein Problem. Orlando, Luke, Martin. Sie hatten Spaß. Lee hatte schon ganz vergessen, was das für ein Gefühl war. Denn Richard war vieles – sexy, charmant, tiefgründig  –, aber bestimmt kein Spaßvogel. Seine Witze, wenn er denn welche riss, hatten etwas Unbeholfenes, und man lachte eher aus Höflichkeit oder schlimmer noch: Mitleid.  
  
Lee war bereits mitten in seiner Wutphase (wütend auf Richard oder wütend auf sich selbst?), als Richard ihm schrieb.  
  
_Wo bist du, du warst so schnell weg?_  
  
_Wieder zu Hause, warum?_  
  
_Wollte fragen, ob wir was essen gehen._  
  
_Habe gleich noch eine Verabredung. Morgen?_  
  
Es stimmte. Lee traf sich mit einem Angler-Typen aus dem Outdoor-Laden. Nichts Aufregendes, aber sie waren irgendwie auf einer Wellenlänge.  
  
Die Antwort ließ auf sich warten. Lee grinste und fühlte einen Moment Genugtuung.  
  
_Ohja, sicher. Dann viel Spaß!_  
  
Richard war wirklich aus Holz.  
  
Das Date mit dem Angler war nett. Mehr aber auch nicht. Er war bei ihm zu Hause. Der Angler kochte Thai, zeigte ihm seine Plattensammlung, doch als er Lees Haare berührte und dieses Kussgesicht aufsetzte, griff Lee sein Jackett und machte sich vom Acker.  
  
Zuhause schlich er sich zu Evie ins Zimmer und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett.  
  
„Uh, du hast kalte Füße!“  
  
Er legte seinen Arm um sie und schnurrte in ihre duftende Frisur. Stille.  
  
„Wie lief es?“  
  
„Ich will ihn. Immer noch.“  
  
„Du kolossaler Idiot!“, grunzte sie in ihr Kissen und mehr wurde nicht mehr gesprochen.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Verregneter Sonntag. Regen trommelte auf die schräge Fensterscheibe in seinem Dachgeschoss.    
  
Zehen knackten.  
  
„Eklig“, sagte Evie, die gerade durch die Tür lugte.  
  
Lee öffnete ein Auge, dann das zweite. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, nur in seiner Jogginghose, und zog den Stöpsel aus seinen Ohren.  
  
„Wusstest du, dass er Hörbücher liest?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, aber ich bin dagegen!“  
  
„Wir sind zum Essen verabredet.“  
  
„Glaub ich dir sofort.“  
  
Selber Ort, selbes Geklimper. Lee trank ein Glas Wasser nach dem anderen. Als er eine halbe Stunde zu spät war, schrieb er ihm eine Nachricht.  
  
_Bist du schon auf dem Weg?_  
  
20 Minuten und ein Glas Wein später:  
  
_Ach, entschuldige, ich hab’s total vergessen! Der Dreh ging länger als gedacht, ich bin gerade raus._  
  
_Nagut, soll ich noch warten? Wann kannst du hier sein?_  
  
_Sorry, ich bin völlig erledigt. Wir holen’s nach, okay?_  
  
Lee legte das Handy mit dem Display nach unten auf den Tisch und machte einen Zischlaut. Dann beschloss er das einzig Vernünftige zu tun, bestellte eine Flasche teuren Scotch und lief damit durch Wellington. Es war nicht seine Art, eine Szene zu machen oder auszuflippen. Er machte das meiste mit sich selbst aus.  
  
Richard kam nicht auf ihn zu. Es war, als wäre er erleichtert, dass Lee sich nicht bei ihm meldete. Es brauchte Peter und eine ausgelassene Konzertnacht, um sie beide wieder zusammen zu bringen. Lee lachte viel und gab sich freundlich, jovial, wie er fand, und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Richard dagegen wirkte in sich gekehrt, aber das musste nichts heißen. In sich gekehrt war er schon vorher gewesen. „Sie hatten leider nur Bier“, Lee drückte ihm einen Becher in die Hand und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danke, schon okay.“ Sie stießen an und tranken. „Alles okay?“ Lee musste sich vorlehnen und direkt in Richards Ohr rufen.  
  
„Ja, sicher.“ Richard wirkte lustlos und weil Lee Gefallen daran fand, ihn aufzuziehen, sagte er: „Du siehst gut aus.“  
  
Richard zischte ein Grinsen.  
  
„Du auch“, sagte er dann und schien es sogar ernst zu meinen.  
  
„Ja? Wie findest du meine Frisur?“  
  
Lee fuhr sich durch seine aschblonde Haartolle, die Seiten waren kahl geschoren.  
  
„Ja, sieht ganz gut aus!“  
  
„Haha, du bist so ein verdammter Lügner! Ich finde, ich sehe aus wie ein Affe!“  
  
Das Eis war gebrochen und ihr freundschaftliches Verhältnis verwandelte sich innerhalb weniger Tage in einen schamlosen Flirt.  
  
Alles lief übers Handy.  
  
_Was trägst du gerade?,_ fragte Lee, schon ein Glas Wein intus. Er lag halbnackt auf dem Sofa und genoss das Gefühl von Luft auf seiner Haut. Richard ließ sich Zeit und Lee dachte schon, er wäre zu weit gegangen, als...  
  
_Boxershorts und T-Shirts._  
  
Lee hielt den Atem an. Wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, als Richard ihm zuvor kam.  
  
_Und du?_  
  
„Oh mein...“, stieß Lee leise aus.  
  
_Was denkst du? ;-)_  
  
_Nichts._  
  
_Whattt??_  
  
_Du lässt doch keine Gelegenheit aus, ohne Klamotten rumzulaufen._  
  
Dazu fiel Lee nichts ein. Nichts Anzügliches jedenfalls.  
  
_Warum eigentlich?_  
  
_Warum was?_  
  
_Warum läufst du so gern ohne Klamotten rum?_  
  
_Ich mag das Gefühl von Soff nicht auf meiner Haut. Es kratzt und schränkt mich ein. Eigentlich völlig normal. Mich staunt, dass es nicht jedem so geht._  
  
Was immer das hatte werden sollen, es hatte seinen Reiz verloren und Lee nahm sein Buch von der Brust.  
  
Zwei Jahre! Leiden, flirten, lachen, Funkstille. Wieder von vorne.  
  
Ein kurzer Moment der Zweisamkeit während des Sturms.  
  
Der Strom war ausgefallen. Seit Stunden schon und langsam wurde es kalt.  
  
„Danke, dass ich vorbeikommen konnte. Bis zur Farm hätte ich’s nicht geschafft.“ Lee stöhnte erschöpft in seine Hände. „Ich habe mich schon bei Starbucks übernachten sehen.“  
  
„Willst du einen Tee?“  
  
„Geht das denn?“  
  
„Sicher, ich hab ja Gasflamme.“  
  
„Wirklich, wer hat denn noch Gasflamme?“  
  
„Na ich.“  
  
Lee sah ihn im schummerigen Kerzenlicht grinsen und lehnte sich auf dem Küchenstuhl zurück.  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich Annabel?“  
  
„Sie spielt Theater in London.“  
  
„Ah.“ Lee hörte das Klappern des Kessels, dann das Rauschen des Wasserhahns.  
  
„Wann kommt sie denn nach New York?“  
  
Das Rauschen der Gasflamme.  
  
„Naja, sie muss erst noch das Stück beenden.“  
  
„Natürlich, verstehe...“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Wie, was? Nichts!“  
  
„Doch natürlich. Du hast doch was!“  
  
„Naja, ich mein ja nur. Erst ist es das Stück, dann ihre Mutter, dann ihre Schwester, dann ihre Katze... Wann kommst du eigentlich?“  
  
„Wir lassen uns eben unsere Freiräume.“  
  
Richard fuhr sich unwirsch über die Nase. Lee wusste, dass man ihn da besser in Ruhe ließ.  
  
„Hm.“  
  
_Bei mir kommst du immer an erster Stelle,_ dachte er traurig. Wenn man so unglücklich verliebt war wie Lee, konnte man schnell dem Irrtum aufsitzen, dass Liebe etwas war, das man sich verdienen konnte. Deswegen kam er auch nach London und sah sich sein Stück an, vier, fünf, sechs Mal. Was man eben so tat für seinen besten Freund.  
  
Er gab sich zurückhaltend, wollte für seinen Freund da sein, der sich vor dem Publikum aus seiner eigenen Haut schälte und wieder zusammenflickte. Es war atemberaubend.  
  
John Proctor war jemand – so hieß es im Stück, das er im Flugzeug nach London noch einmal gelesen hatte –, der durch seine schiere Anwesenheit einem Narren seiner eigenen Narrenhaftigkeit bewusst werden ließ.  
  
„Sorry, ich muss nach Hause, ich bin völlig erledigt“, sagte Richard mit honigwarmer, heiserer Stimme und Lee fühlte sich wie ein Narr. Sie waren auf der Aftershow-Party. Richard schüttelte Hände und tauschte Höflichkeiten aus, während Lee sich mit Anna unter die Leute gemischt hatte.  
  
„Ja, um Gottes willen, ruh dich aus! Anna und ich wollten eh noch um die Häuser ziehen.“  
  
Sie gingen mit ein paar Theaterleuten ins Ivy.  
  
„Diesmal ist es anders“, sagte Lee und schlürfte seinen Whiskey Sour, „sie hat ihn verlassen.“  
  
„Inwiefern ist das anders?“, fragte Anna.  
  
„Das ist mein Fenster!“  
  
„Sicher, Babe? Ich will nur nicht, dass du wieder verletzt wirst.“  
  
„Verletzt, ich bitte dich“, Lee lachte und hing seinen Gedanken nach. „Ich-ich warte seit zwei Jahren auf diesen Mann. Ich spüre es, Anna, ich spüre es einfach. Das ist meine Zeit!“  
  
„Bist du dir da sicher? Er ist völlig erledigt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm gerade der Sinn nach einer Romanze steht.“  
  
„Ich meine ja auch nicht sofort.“  
  
Anna schnaufte und starrte eine Weile in ihren Single Malt.  
  
„Hat er dir denn jemals Grund zur Hoffnung gegeben?“  
  
Da war diese Stille an ihrem ersten Abend. Neugierig verharrende Blicke. Die Möglichkeit eines Kusses.  
  
„Ich denke, ich habe etwas Besseres als Hoffnung“, zitierte Lee einen Satz aus dem Stück und Anna verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Du bist so ein toller Mann. Wenn er dir das Herz bricht, dann brech ich ihm die Beine!“  
  
Anna hatte ganz offensichtlich schon ordentlich einen im Tee. Sich an ihren Händen haltend torkelten sie durch das nächtliche London, küssten sich für ein Selfie vor dem Monument und schwiegen Seite an Seite auf der London Bridge.  
  
„Ich glaube ich liebe ihn“, sagte Lee in die Stille hinein. Hinter ihnen rauschte der Verkehr, unter ihnen die Themse. Eine schwarze zähe Flüssigkeit.  
  
  
*  
  
  
New York im Dezember. Sie begrüßten sich mit Kaffeebechern in der Hand. Lees Wangen glühten – aber nicht von der Kälte – und noch bevor sie mehr als ein verlegenes Hallo über die Lippen bringen konnten, kam die Aufnahmeleitung und erklärte ihnen das Prozedere.  
  
„Wir werden die Fragerunde dann nur auf den Film beschränken“, sagte die Frau mit dem Headset, als schien sie sich der kochenden Gerüchteküche bewusst zu sein.  
  
„Gut“, sagte Lee, „gut, gut...“  
  
Und dann schüttelte er dem Moderator die Hand, sodass er es auf der Bühne direkt vergaß noch einmal zu tun. Nicht so Richard. Professionell wie er war. Verlegen holte Lee es nach und ließ seinen Große-Jungen-Charme dabei sprühen.  
  
Er war es Leid über Thranduil zu reden. Es war langweilig. Immer dieselben Fragen, immer dieselben Antworten. Richard dagegen schien richtiggehend darin aufzugehen. Stichelte von der Seite und freute sich.  
  
Okay, er flirtete, gut.  
  
Etwas unbeholfen wand sich Lee unter der ungewohnten Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Hast du vielleicht... willst du vielleicht... sollten wir?“ Er wollte zwanglos klingen, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Irgendwo musste das ja jetzt mal hinführen.  
  
„Was essen gehen?“, fragte Richard und grinste. Dann sah er auf die Armbanduhr. „Oh, shoot, ich muss leider los. Wie wäre es heute--, ah nein, da geht es auch nicht. Vielleicht morgen Abend? Morgen Mittag? Kann ich dich später anrufen?“  
  
„Klar, sicher.“  
  
„Okay, ich muss leider.“  
  
Richard griff Lee am Arm und schaute ihn an, den Mund zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Lee wurde nicht schlau aus diesem Mann.  
  
Was Richard brauchte, beschloss er später allein unter Freunden, war eine Auszeit.  
  
Der Blick zum Dartbrett hatte ihn an diesen einen Abend in Wellington erinnert. In der Bar hatte es nach Regen, verschüttetem Bier und Männerschweiß gerochen. Richard war selten ausgegangen. Dass dieser Abend deswegen etwas Besonderes war, war Lee damals noch nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie bestellten Pinot Noir, Richard war für seine Verhältnisse ausgelassen und weil Sex wohl zu gewagt gewesen wäre, spielten sie eben Dart. Hochgekrempelte Ärmel, Gelächter, hier und da eine kumpelhafte Berührung, die etwas zu zaghaft war, etwas zu lange dauerte und einen Beigeschmack der Verlegenheit hinterließ, der jedes Mal mit einem Schluck Wein heruntergespült werden musste.  
  
_Verrückte Idee,_ tippte er jetzt mit dem Handy unter dem Tisch, _ich fahr zu Silvester mit ein paar Freunden in die Berge. Willst du nicht mitkommen?_  
  
Lee atmete tief durch, klopfte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch, konnte sich kaum auf Ramis Geschichte konzentrieren.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich muss mal.“  
  
Er wedelte mit seinem klingelnden Handy in der Luft und sprang auf. Geduckt liefen 2 Meter Lee Pace durch die Tischreihen. In seinem senfgelben Pulli stand er schließlich vor der Bar und atmete weiße Atemwölkchen in die New Yorker Nacht.  
  
„Hey.“  
  
„Hey!“ Richards pinot-noir-durchtränkte Stimme. Lee lief vor der Bar auf und ab und grinste in die dunkle Winternacht.  
  
„Wie sieht’s aus, bist du dabei?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, das ist schon sehr spontan!“  
  
„Was spricht dagegen?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung, eigentlich nichts.“  
  
Richards Lachen rumpelte durch die Leitung und Lee stellte sich vor, wie er sich über seine raspelkurze Borstenfrisur strich.  
  
„Wo geht’s denn überhaupt hin?“  
  
„Oh, äh… Jackson Hole!“  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sie hatten die Heizung aufgedreht und in Jeans und Wollpullover warteten sie jetzt darauf, dass es warm wurde. Die Skihütte war ihre einzige Zuflucht gewesen, als es plötzlich finster wurde. _„Wir haben nur noch ein Zimmer mit King-Size-Bett.“_ Es war wie in einem schlechten Film. Hugh Grant für Arme. Er hatte sich ja immer mehr als seinen kauzigen Mitbewohner aus Notting Hill gesehen.  
  
„Das ist wie im Ferienlager.“  
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Eine eingeschneite Hütte, zu viele Typen in einem Bett...“  
  
Lee verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen, hielt dann inne und genoss seine Nähe.  
  
Richard brummte, tat so, als würde er Lees Hand in seinem Gesicht nicht bemerken, oder seinen glühenden Blick oder seinen Atem in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wo du im Ferienlager warst“, raunte er mit seiner punschgetränkten, brummigen Stimme. Lees Hand strich über einen festen Bizeps.  
  
„Lee?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Bist du betrunken?“  
  
Lee zog seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoch und dachte nach. „Vielleicht, ein bisschen?“  
  
„Ich glaub, ich auch.“  
  
Endlich sah er ihn an. Zwei eisblaue Kristalle, ein schneeweißes Grinsen. Lee fuhr mit den Fingern über seinen Bart. Dunkel und kratzig, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Keine Proteste, nur schwerer Atem und lange Blicke. Unsicherheit, etwas Angst, Sehnsucht.  
  
Lee gab ihm einen Kuss. Kurz und unschuldig.  
  
„Frohes neues Jahr.“  
  
Es war Mitternacht. Fernes Gejubel. Herzklopfen.  
  
„Frohes neues Jahr.“  
  
Verharren. Ein zweiter Kuss. Lees ganze Sehnsucht floss diesmal in ihn hinein. Zittriger, langer Atem. Hände gruben sich durch Wolle, glitten unter T-Shirts, berührten zuckende Bauchmuskeln. Schnaufen. Dann Lachen.  
  
„Was machen wir hier?“, zischelte Richard in Lees Mund.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
  
Ein dicker Strickcardigan glitt mit einem Schnaufen zu Boden, gefolgt von einem senfgelben Wollpulli, T-Shirts und Unterhemden. Die Stille durchschnitten von dem Ratzen eines Reißverschlusses, Geraschel, dem Ächzen des Bettes.  
  
„Ist dir kalt?“  
  
Richards starke Hand glitt durch Lees Haare. Mit fast schwarzen Augen sah er ihn an. Die Wangen rot, die Lippen geschwollen.  
  
„Was, nein..“  
  
„Du zitterst so...“  
  
Es war mehr ein Gerangel als alles andere. Ein ewiges Zerren und Wiederinnehalten.  
  
„Du bist so schön! Fuck, ich wollte das so lang!“, fispelte Lee, fast ganz ohne Stimme und starrte ihn mit staunenden Augen an. Seine Hand massierte ihre zuckenden Penisse.  
  
Richard atmete durch den Mund, die geschwollenen Lippen leicht geöffnet, der Blick lang und dunkel und schön, seine großen, rauen Hände überall auf Lees nackter Haut.  
  
Er sagte nichts und Lee sagte auch nichts mehr. Sie streichelten sich, bissen sich, genossen einander, während draußen der Wind heulte.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Seine Hand fuhr über Armmuskeln, glitt in seine feuchtwarme Achselhöhle, über seine kräftige Hüfte, seinen unbeschnittenen Penis, seine Bauchmuskeln, wurde von Richards Hand genommen und geküsst. Weiche Lippen, kratziger Bart.  
  
„Wow“, sagte Lee verträumt und lachte auf seine jungenhafte Art. Eine Geste fast zu sanft, um sie auszuhalten, als ein starker Arm ihn an sich riss und festumschlungen hielt. _Gott sei dank,_ keuchte Lee in Gedanken.  
  
„Hmmm.“ Richards heiserer Atem in seinem Hals, ein Kuss auf sein Schulterblatt.  
  
„Ist dir noch kalt?“  
  
Seine Stimme legte sich heiß und feucht auf seine Haut.  
  
„Nein“, stieß Lee aus und seine Brust bebte, als er benommen lachte, „Oh Gott, nein!“ Er griff Richards Hand und drückte sie an seinen Bauch. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie Kälte sich anfühlte.


End file.
